


Special Talent

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I have a weird sense of humor, Love Confessions, Oneshot, funny little prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Castiel claims to have a special talent that he wants to show Dean and Sam.
Kudos: 7





	Special Talent

It had happened on a quiet afternoon in the bunker. Dean and Sam had been working on their recent case like they usually did when they weren't out hunting while Cas was on the laptop watching 'cat's doing stupid things' on Youtube.

Sam had known his secret for a long time, that he was in love with Dean, only Dean himself was way too stubborn to catch on and Cas was too gutless to say anything about it. He had been thinking of a way to tell Dean the truth for such a long time, and he thought this was the perfect way to do it, using his so called "special talent". 

Cas looked up from the computer suddenly, catching both Sam and Dean's attention but before either of them could ask what was wrong, Cas spoke. "I have a special talent that I never told you guys about." he said proudly. 

Dean and Sam shared a look between them and glared back at Cas. "Well, what is it? We have to see it now!" Sam exclaimed. 

"Yeah, show us this so called 'talent'" Dean also said. 

Cas got up from his seat and straightened his trench coat, and fiddled with his sleeves. 

"Well come on, Cas. What is it?" Dean asked, not quite expecting the answer he was about to get. 

Cas took a deep breath. He felt worried. He had been waiting for this moment for nearly a decade and he wasn't going to give up now. 

"I'm in love with you Dean..." Cas said quickly. 

Dean's eyes widened, and he passed out. Within seconds he crumpled to the floor and Sam and Cas watched as he went down, but Sam didn't seem to be worried, because moments later he started laughing uncontrollably. 

When he regained his control, he said, "Wow Cas. Now that's talent, the last time he fainted like that was when I hid the Impala and said someone stole it." 

Cas sank to his knees beside Dean shaking him gently. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all....


End file.
